How Teddy Montgomery's Life Changed Forever
by dannyphantomg
Summary: Teddy Montgomery was on the fast track, but it wasn't until an old flame came into town and changed his life forever. WARNING: MPREG. GRAPHIC BIRTH


**TEDDY'S PM STORY**

_The whole gang is in their senior year of High School. Teddy is getting ready for his big tennis match where there will be scouts to possibly give him a professional career in tennis. Teddy is openly gay and Ian moved away 2 months ago. Ethan has also returned from Arizona looking to get back with Annie who is currently with Liam (Ethan has never met Liam). Silver is with Navid and they are trying to organize a senior party at the school. Naomi is with Max and she is still trying to pass math so she can graduate. Dixon wants to perform at the senior party at the school and so does Adrianna. Ivy doesn't exist!_

**SCENE 1**

_Teddy is on the tennis court hitting balls before school and Dixon is feeding the balls to him._

**DIXON**

I can't believe you get me up at 6:00 AM to feed balls to you. Isn't their machines that do that for you?

**TEDDY**

Sure there are, but I like the company

_Teddy then hits a ball at Dixon on purpose_

Plus it's good target practice

**DIXON**

Not cool man. So are you ready for your big match this weekend?

**TEDDY**

As ready as I'm ever going to be

**DIXON**

Who are you up against?

**TEDDY**

Mark Dunkin.

**DIXON**

Mark Dunkin?! He's number one in the U.S.! To beat him would be a miracle!

_Teddy hits a tennis ball at Dixon_

I never said you couldn't do it!

**TEDDY**

Well this week I can't have any distractions.

_Ian then walks on to the tennis court. Teddy stops practicing and Ian waves._

**(OLD) INTRO**

**SCENE 2**

_Ian walks over to Teddy and Dixon_

**IAN**

Surprise seeing you here

**TEDDY**

I have a big match this weekend

**IAN**

I know it was sarcasm.

_Awkward chuckle from Dixon and Ian_

**TEDDY**

What are you doing here?

**IAN**

I'm helping Silver and Navid with the Senior Party at the school. They said that they wanted someone to help out with decorations and networking, and I offered my hand.

**TEDDY**

Well I would love to catch up but I've got things to do.

**IAN**

I was wondering if you if you wanted to get together later.

**TEDDY**

I don't think so…

**IAN**

Just listen

**TEDDY**

I got to go.

_Teddy walks away from Ian. Dixon stays there_

**DIXON**

Nice seeing you again Ian

**IAN**

Thanks, you too.

_Dixon follows after Teddy. Ian is left standing on the court._

**SCENE 3**

_School has started and Annie is in the hallway at her locker talking to Liam._

**LIAM**

So guess what I got!

**ANNIE**

What?

**LIAM**

2 Tickets to see Foster the People for Friday night!

**ANNIE**

Oh my God no way! How did you get these!

**LIAM**

Well my buddy who's working as security for the show owed me a favor so I scored 2 tickets.

**ANNIE**

You don't even like Foster the People

**LIAM**

I know, but I know that you do so…

**ANNIE**

Awww, you're too sweet. Wait did you say these tickets were for Friday?

**LIAM**

Yeah…

**ANNIE**

The Senior Party is Friday.

**LIAM**

So?

**ANNIE**

You don't want to go to the Senior Party?

**LIAM**

Annie, I'm not really into the whole school spirit thing.

**ANNIE**

But it's so much more than that. It's the last time we'll see each other before graduation.

**LIAM**

What's the point?

**ANNIE**

Well I promised Silver that I would go and help out.

**LIAM**

Come on, it's just a dumb party

**ANNIE**

Not to me…

_Annie closes her locker and gives back his tickets to him._

Find someone else to go with

_Annie walks away. Liam hits his locker in frustration and walks the other direction. Annie walks into her class and sits in her seat. The teacher walks in._

**TEACHER**

Alright guys settle down, we have a new student joining us. Ethan Ward.

_Annie's eyes widen._

**ETHAN**

Actually I'm not really new, I was here 2 years ago.

**TEACHER**

Just take a seat please.

_Ethan takes a seat next to Annie. He looks at her and smiles._

**SCENE 4**

_Teddy is walking in the hallway and Silver sees him._

**SILVER**

Hey! Teddy wait up!

_ She catches up to him._

**SILVER**

Why aren't you in class?

**TEDDY**

I couldn't really focus. With everything going on this week, Voltaire didn't really interest me.

**SILVER**

I can understand that.

**TEDDY**

Why did you hire Ian?

**SILVER**

How did you…I thought that he would do a great job. This isn't going to be a problem is it?

**TEDDY**

I don't know…Last time we were together he forced my secret out.

**SILVER**

Do you want me to find someone else?

**TEDDY**

No, I don't want that over my head. That's the last thing I need this week.

**SILVER**

Are you sure?

**TEDDY**

I am, thanks.

_Silver gives Teddy a hug_

**SILVER**

No problem, I'm going to head to class.

**TEDDY**

Alright, I'll see ya.

_Silver walks to class. Teddy continues to walk the halls and then see's Ian standing there when he turns a corner. Ian walks over to Teddy._

**IAN**

Teddy

**TEDDY**

Stay away from me!

**IAN**

Will you please just listen?

**TEDDY**

I trusted you! And you just screwed me over! I trusted you with the biggest secret of my life and you…

**IAN**

I know! I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. Please just have dinner with me.

**TEDDY**

Go screw yourself.

**IAN**

Dammit Teddy, can't you see I'm trying to make things right?

_Teddy walks away from Ian and heads back to class. Ian grabs his phone and makes a phone call. _

Yeah, I'll pick it up at 5

**SCENE 5**

_Naomi is getting out of class but her teacher stops her._

**NAOMI**

Is there a problem Mrs. Secoolish?

**MRS. SECOOLISH**

Actually there is Ms. Clark. Have you've seen your Math grades lately?

**NAOMI**

Umm

**MRS. SECOOLISH**

Let me refresh your memory. You have drastically failed the last 3 tests. If you don't get a 100% on the next one you will fail the course, which means no graduation.

**NAOMI**

But the test is tomorrow.

**MRS. SECOOLISH**

Well then I suggest you start studying if you plan on graduating.

_Naomi walks out of his class and see's Max standing at his locker._

**MAX**

What's wrong? You don't look too good.

**NAOMI**

I'm not going to graduate.

**MAX**

What?!

**NAOMI**

Well that is if I don't get a 100 on my next math test.

**MAX**

Oh well I can help you with that.

**NAOMI**

You can teach me calculus in a day?

**MAX**

Sure!

**NAOMI**

You are a saint!

_She kisses him,_

**SCENE 6**

_The school bell rings and Annie and Ethan walk out of the school together walking to their cars. They are smiling and laughing._

**ANNIE**

I just can't believe that you're back; you've missed so much!

**ETHAN**

It feels so right to be back!

**ANNIE**

Are you back for good or will you be going be leaving again?

**ETHAN**

No, hopefully I'm here to stay. My lacrosse career fell through when I tore my ACL, and there was no point in staying in Arizona.

**ANNIE**

So you thought it would be better to move back to L.A.

**ETHAN**

Exactly, so…what have I missed?

**ANNIE**

Well, Naomi is dating a nerd named Max, he's a really great guy, umm Silver is now with Navid and…

**ETHAN**

What about you?

_Annie is about to answer when Liam calls out to her_

**LIAM**

Annie!

_Liam runs over to them. _

**ANNIE**

This is my boyfriend Liam

_Ethan gets a disappointed look on his face_

**LIAM**

Hey, I've been looking all over for you. Who's this?

**ANNIE**

Liam, this is my very good friend Ethan, he moved back from Arizona

**ETHAN**

Yeah but I used to live here before that, that's how I know Annie.

**LIAM**

Great…Listen Annie can we talk?

**ANNIE**

This isn't a good time

**ETHAN**

No its fine, I have to go anyway. I'll meet up with you later.

**ANNIE**

Great.

_She smiles and Ethan walks the other direction to his car. Annie walks past Liam to get to her car. Liam follows after her._

**LIAM**

You can't be serious. That's the Ethan you used to date?

**ANNIE**

Why do you care? You don't seem to care about anything else I do.

**LIAM  
**would it be better if I said I was sorry?

**ANNIE**

_Gets even angrier at the statement_

Are you kidding me? Good-bye Liam

_She gets in her car and drives away._

**SCENE 7**

_Teddy is on the tennis court practicing hard by himself when Ian walks up. Teddy doesn't notice him and Ian sneakily puts a white pill that fizzes in his drink and dissolves. Ian then walks away quietly. A minute later Teddy goes over to the sidelines and grabs his water bottle and starts chugging it. Teddy stops drinking it and starts coughing vigorously and passes out. Teddy then wakes up in the hospital and Silver is in the room with him. Silver sees that he's coming to._

**SILVER**

Teddy? Hey Teddy can you hear me?

**TEDDY**

What happened?

**SILVER**

We don't know, you just collapsed. The doctors think that it might have been over exhaustion, but they're taking some tests. How are you feeling?

**TEDDY**

Sick…

**SILVER**

What?

_Teddy puts his hands over his mouth and Silver grabs his bedpan and Teddy gets sick in it._

**TEDDY**

How long have I've been out?

**SILVER**

About 12 hours.

**TEDDY**

12 hours? Great. Just great.

**SILVER**

Maybe you should take it easy from now on.

**TEDDY**

Silver I can't with this match coming up, I need to be on my game. I already lost a day and a half already.

_Dr. Levy walks into the room_

**DR. LEVY**

Teddy Montgomery?

**TEDDY**

Yes?

**DR. LEVY**

Hi, I'm Dr. Levy; I'm going to have to ask your friend to leave.

**TEDDY**

No it's okay she can stay.

**DR. LEVY**

That wasn't a request.

**TEDDY**

_Firmly_

She stays.

_He then grabs her hand_

**DR. LEVY**

Have it your way. We got your test results Mr. Montgomery and we found the reason why you collapsed. Well first off, you were drugged.

**SILVER**

What? Who would do that?

**TEDDY**

Are you sure?

That is not all.

**TEDDY**

Oh God there's more?

**DR. LEVY**

In the drug was a large dosage of a hormone that helps women get pregnant but for some odd reason it has taken to you.

**TEDDY**

What does that mean?

**DR. LEVY**

Mr. Montgomery, I'm trying to tell you that you're pregnant.

**SILVER**

What?!

**TEDDY**

I don't have time for this; I have a match to prepare for.

**DR. LEVY**

You won't be doing any of that. In your condition we would like to keep you here overnight for observation.

**TEDDY**

No, I'm not staying here any longer to listen to this crap.

_Teddy takes the monitors off his body and grabs his clothes and walks out. Silver follows._

**SCENE 8**

_Annie is walking on the beach with Ethan. They are walking close but not holding hands._

**ETHAN**

I missed the beach all we got in Arizona was dry desert heat.

**ANNIE**

We didn't even have beaches in Kansas, unless you want to consider the murky lake with rocky sand, a beach.

**ETHAN**

Yeah not so much…so normal transition here, what's the deal with you and Leo?

**ANNIE**

It's Liam, and we're dating.

**ETHAN**

For how long?

**ANNIE**

A few months

**ETHAN**

Do you love him?

**ANNIE**

That's not fair, you left, you couldn't expect me to wait for you. I had to move on.

**ETHAN**

I just didn't expect you to move on so quickly.

**ANNIE**

It was a year!

**EHTAN**

Yeah well I stayed true to us.

**ANNIE**

Ethan you broke up with me remember?

**ETHAN**

And I never stopped thinking of you. You can't tell me you don't feel the same.

_Ethan then grabs Annie's waist and pulls her in closer_

I never stopped loving you Annie.

_Ethan kisses her._

**SCENE 9**

_Naomi and Max are in Naomi's room with a bunch of textbooks scattered everywhere. Max is standing with a textbook in his hand pacing back and forth and Naomi is sitting on her bed taking a practice quiz that Max gave her to do._

**NAOMI**

Done!

**MAX**

Let me see.

_Naomi gives Max the paper. Max takes the pen from his ear and starts grading it. A long silence occurs._

**NAOMI**

Well?

**MAX**

You did it!

**NAOMI**

I did it?!

**MAX**

You did it!

**NAOMI**

Oh my god! Yes! Mrs. Secoolish can suck it! Max, thank you so much!

_Naomi goes over to him and kisses him_

**MAX**

Anytime. See I knew you could do it. And the best part is now you'll be able to graduate.

**NAOMI**

I know it's so great. CU here I come!

**SCENE 10**

_Navid is in the school gym setting up for the senior dance that is the next evening. Dixon walks in with his DJ equipment. Navid walks over to him._

**NAVID**

Hey, Dixon, what do you think you're doing?

**DIXON**

I'm setting up, I thought I'd give you a little pre show

_He laughs_

**NAVID**

Yeah, no. Adrianna is performing.

**DIXON**

Well Silver said that I could do it.

**NAVID**

Well I told Adrianna she could. You know what, I have too much to deal with in the next 48 hours so you and Adrianna can figure it out.

**DIXON**

What?

**NAVID**

I'm sorry dude, I'm sure if you ask Adrianna politely she'll let you perform

_Dixon is now at Adrianna's house_

**ADRIANNA**

No, absolutely not!

**DIXON**

Why? I can do the first hour and you can do the second.

**ADRIANNA**

Why do you get to open the show?

**DIXON**

Fine you can open it. All I want to do is perform.

**ADRIANNA**

I'm sorry no.

**DIXON**

Come on Ade!

**ADRIANNA**

This could be my big break.

**DIXON**

What about my break? Does that mean anything to you?

**ADRIANNA**

Dixon…

**DIXON**

No, I get it, try not to forget about the little people you stepped on to get to the top.

_Dixon then storms out._

**SCENE 11**

_Silver is driving and Teddy is in the passenger seat._

**SILVER**

Where am I taking you again?

**TEDDY**

Ian's house

**SILVER**

Why? I don't get it. Shouldn't you be resting or something?

**TEDDY**

I know that he was behind this somehow

**SILVER**

It's not like he raped you Teddy.

_Pause_

Did he?

**TEDDY**

Just keep driving.

_They pull up to his house. Teddy jumps out the car and knocks on the front door. Ian opens the door._

**IAN**

Teddy, Silver, what are you doing here?

_Teddy takes Ian by the collar and puts him against the wall. Silver shouts._

**SILVER**

Teddy!

**TEDDY**

What did you do to me?

**IAN**

I don't know what you're talking about!

_Teddy winds his fist back for a punch but Silver grabs it._

**SILVER**

No! Lay off him!

_Teddy lets go of him_

**IAN**

What the hell is the matter with you?

**TEDDY**

What's the matter with me?! You drugged me! And because of you I can't compete tomorrow. You son of a…

_Teddy goes at him again but Silver intervenes._

**SILVER**

Hey!

**TEDDY**

That's not all you did is it? The doctor also told me that I'm pregnant!

**SILVER**

Ian, please tell him that you had nothing to do with this.

_A silence occurs._

Ian?!

**IAN**

Alright, fine, yes I did it.

**SILVER**

Oh my God.

**TEDDY**

Why?

**IAN**

When I left Beverly Hills I couldn't get over you. I knew that you were never going to forgive me. I had to think of a way that you would take me back and never let go. So I took away what you love most, which was tennis and then I realized that wasn't enough.

**TEDDY**

So you got me pregnant?

**IAN**

Bingo

**SILVER**

But how?

**IAN**

I got some great connections at CU's science department; they've come up with some groundbreaking drugs. But you already know that. And if I were you, I would hurry up and start setting up the nursery, because out child will be arriving in the next 24 hours.

**TEDDY**

What?!

**IAN**

Tick. Tock.

**SILVER**

Lets get out of here, Ian you're sick! You'll be put in the jail for this.

**IAN**

Fine call the police, do you really think they'll believe this story. And do you think Teddy wants that publicity?

**TEDDY**

He's right

**SILVER**

What? You can't be serious.

**TEDDY**

Let's go.

_Teddy and Silver walk out. Ian smiles._

**SCENE 12**

_The next morning (morning of the senior dance) Naomi is pacing back and forth outside her Math teachers room with Max_

**NAOMI**

What if I failed?

**MAX**

You didn't fail.

**NAOMI**

How do you know that?

**MAX**

Because you know this stuff, we worked all night on it. And I believe in you.

**NAOMI**

You do?

**MAX**

Of course I do.

_Naomi kisses Max Mrs. Secoolish then walks out oh her room._

**NAOMI**

So?

_Mrs. Secoolish gives her the test_

100% you passed.

_Naomi screams and jumps up and down and hugs the teacher._

I'm graduating! Yes! We did it!

_She hugs Max_

**MAX**

You did it!

_They kiss. Annie is walking to her locker and Liam greets her._

**LIAM**

Hey, are you still mad at me, because I've got a surprise for you.

**ANNIE**

We tried this remember?

_Liam then gives her two tickets._

I told you I'm not going to that concert.

_She then reads the tickets _

These are for the senior dance.

**LIAM**

Yep, I know I was being a real jerk to you yesterday and you didn't deserve that. And who knows maybe this thing will be fun.

_Annie starts to feel guilty._

**ANNIE**

Liam I have to…

_Liam cuts her off_

**LIAM**

I got to get to class; I'll talk to you later.

_Liam kisses her and leaves to get to his next class_

**SCENE 13**

_Navid is in the television studio in the school when Silver walks in. Navid seemed to be editing the morning news._

**SILVER**

Navid we need to talk.

**NAVID**

If this is about the whole Dixon and Adrianna performance mess, I already have that covered.

**SILLVER**

No it's something else, I'm going to need you fire Ian

**NAVID**

Why?

**SILVER**

I can't really explain but he's doing some really terrible things to Teddy and I don't want him anywhere near the school.

**NAVID**

All right, fine, no problem. You know I really think that we're going to pull this off. Everything looks great and the best part is after tonight we'll have to worry about is graduation.

**SILVER**

_Doubtful_

Yeah…

**SCENE 14**

_Silver is walking out of the gym and bumps into Teddy who is wearing all black and sunglasses with his sweatshirt and hoodie up. Silver doesn't recognize him at first. _

**SILVER**

Oh I'm sorry

**TEDDY**

Hey! It's me.

_Silver turns her head around and looks closer_

**SILVER**

Oh my God, Teddy, why are you dressed like that?

_Then she sees his ever-expanding stomach._

Ohh…

**TEDDY**

Yeah and I don't want anyone to notice

**SILVER**

It's going to be hard to hide that beach ball

_She's goes to touch it. Teddy swats her away_

**TEDDY**

Can you not?

**SILVER**

I'm sorry I've just never seen a man pregnant.

**TEDDY**

That makes two of us.

**SILVER**

So how is all of this affecting you?

**TEDDY**

In every terrible way imaginable, I'm tired irritable, and pissed off.

**SILVER**

Well pregnancy tends to do that.

**TEDDY**

No me being pissed off has nothing to do with the pregnancy, its all Ian. You know I don't think I'm going to go to the dance tonight.

**SILVER**

Teddy, you can't not go

**TEDDY**

Are you kidding? I couldn't show up looking like this, plus I don't fit into any of my tuxes.

**SILVER**

We'll go shopping. Don't let Ian win.

**TEDDY**

Silver it's fine, I appreciate everything you've done for me, and you're a true friend.

_Teddy smiles_

**SILVER**

Anytime

_Silver gives Teddy a hug. Teddy and Silver get a surprised look on their face._

**TEDDY**

What was that?

**SILVER**

I think the baby just kicked

**TEDDY**

Oh my God.

_Shocked_

**SCENE 15**

_It's the night of the dance and Annie is getting ready at Naomi's house with Adrianna. Naomi is serving of champagne and hold up her glass._

**NAOMI**

I would like to propose a toast. First of, I'm graduating bitches!

_Everyone cheers and Woo's_

But seriously I would to thank you guys for believing in me and of course my intelligent boyfriend because with out him I don't know where I'd be. To new beginnings and to one hell of a night!

**ADRIANNA**

So where is Silver?

**ANNIE**

She had to get to the school early to help set up.

**NAOMI**

Here's a fun riddle for you guys, I'm going with Max, who's Annie bringing?

**ANNIE**

Ha. Ha. Very funny Naomi

**ADRIANNA**

Yeah who you be arriving with tonight?

**ANNIE**

You guys, come, I'm going with Liam. But I haven't told him the whole truth about Ethan and I.

**NAOMI**

What else does he need to know? You two dated, you had sex and your broken up, its all very boring stuff.

**ANNIE**

We also kissed last night.

**NAOMI**

Here we go.

**ANNIE**

What's that supposed to mean?

**NAOMI**

Maybe this is just the three glasses of champagne talking but Annie you have 2 guys who are heads over heels about you and they both are great guys. I know this from previous experience.

_Annie rolls her eyes_

Don't string them along because they deserve better.

**ANNIE**

So what do I do?

**NAOMI**

Pick one and stay with one.

_A beat pause_

Wow, who knew drunken Naomi was so inspirational?

**SCENE 16**

_People are arriving to the fully decorated gym in designer dresses and tuxedo's. Silver and Navid are there mingling and talking. Naomi and Max show up together and when Adrianna walks in she goes to Navid and gives him a kiss. Then Annie walks in with Liam. Ethan spots her walks over to her._

**ETHAN**

Wow, Annie you look amazing.

**ANNIE**

Thanks.

**ETHAN**

To be honest man I didn't think you were going to show up.

**LIAM**

What's that supposed to mean?

**ETHAN**

You just seemed so far up your own ass I didn't think you could see past you own egotistical needs.

**ANNIE**

Okay this has to stop.

_She puts herself in the middle of them_

**LIAM**

What's your problem dude, mad what at you can't have?

**ETHAN**

That's funny because I had her last night.

**LIAM**

What? Annie what is he talking about?

**ANNIE**

Last night we kissed but I swear it meant nothing.

_Liam starts to walk away_

Please Liam I'm sorry.

**LIAM**

Don't! I'm sorry I was a complete and utter jerk to you but I did not deserve this!

_Liam continues to walk away. Ethan walks up to Annie._

**ANNIE**

I'm sorry if I led you on, you didn't deserve that but Ethan we had some amazing times but I just don't have those feelings for you anymore. I have to make things right for Liam and I.

_She walks away from Ethan._

**SCENE 17**

_Adrianna and Silver are backstage and Adrianna is about to perform._

**SILVER**

Okay you're about on in 30 seconds

**ADRIANNA**

Okay I'm ready.

**SILVER**

Wow I can't believe Dixon just backed out to let you perform. You're lucky to have such a great friend.

**ADRIANNA**

_Sheepishly_

Yeah, lucky me…

_Silver goes out on stage and grabs the microphone_

**SILVER**

What is up class of 2011?

_The crowd cheers_

Let keep this party moving with one of my best friends in the whole world Adrianna Tate Dunkin!

_The crowd cheers and then Adrianna walks on to the stage, she looks out and see's Dixon. She grabs the microphone and the music starts._

**ADRIANNA**

Yeah you know what, I can't do this.

_The crowd gets confused and the music stops_

I'm sorry but I was starting to become the person I hate most and I stepped on some of the people that believed in me most. So will Dixon please come on stage?

_Dixon looks surprised and runs on stage_

**DIXON**

Ade what are you doing?

**ADRIANNA**

Who says we can't both share the spotlight.

_She then hands him the microphone and Silver gives her one._

Lets do this.

_Dixon goes behind the turntables and starts playing and rapping as Adrianna sings. The crowd goes wild. Silver walks over to Navid on the dance floor._

**SILVER**

Do you have any idea what just happened?

**NAVID**

Not a clue, but it sounds good.

**SILVER**

Indeed

_She laughs she then hears somebody whispering in ear._

**TEDDY**

May I have this dance?

_Silver and Navid turn around to see Teddy standing there in a nice black suit._

**SILVER**

Oh my God, Teddy you came! And with style!

**TEDDY**

Yeah I had to my dad's tux, which is still tight but I thought about what you said. I'm not going to let Ian ruin this night for me.

**NAVID**

Wow Teddy you look, different. Did you do something to your hair?

**TEDDY**

It's okay Navid, I know it's hard to hide this baby bump.

**NAVID**

I'm sorry did you just baby bump?

**SILVER**

It's a long story.

**TEDDY**

That's just about to get longer.

**SILVER**

What do you mean?

**TEDDY**

Ian just showed up.

**SILVER**

I told you not let him in.

**NAVID**

I told security not to. What's the big deal anyway?

**SILVER**

We got to get you out of here.

**NAVID**

Wait; will someone please explain to me what is all about?

**IAN**

I think I can. Cutting it kinda close aren't we Teddy?

**NAVID**

What does he mean?

**IAN**

Oh didn't you know? Teddy is pregnant.

**NAVID**

What?

**IAN**

And in about 30 seconds you'll be going into labor.

**SCENE 18**

_Liam walks over to Navid, Silver, Teddy and Ian and things are starting to look tense._

**TEDDY**

Silver we need to leave.

**SILVER**

Yeah I know.

**IAN**

You think I'd let you go with her?

**SILVER**

Ian move!

**LIAM**

Is there a problem here?

**TEDDY**

Yeah, get Ian out of here.

**IAN**

You touch me I'll sue.

_Teddy then goes into labor. He's knees buckle and lets out a scream._

**LIAM**

Oh my God! Teddy are you okay?

**TEDDY**

No!

_Silver pushes Ian with much force knocking him to the ground and rushes Teddy to her car, Liam and Navid follow._

**SILVER**

Navid, can you drive?

**NAVID**

Sure, where am I going?

**SILVER**

The hospital!

**SCENE 19**

_The dance is wrapping up and people are starting to leave._

**DIXON**

Wow this was a great party and thanks again for letting me join you on stage.

**ADRIANNA**

No problem! You deserved it.

**ANNIE**

Hey have you guys seen Liam anywhere?

**DIXON**

No.

**ADRIANNA**

I think saw him with Silver and Navid

**ANNIE**

Do you know where they are?

_Adrianna checks her phone_

**ADRIANNA**

Silver just texted me "911 with Teddy"

_Naomi and Max walks over and hear everything Adrianna calls Silver. Silver is at the hospital when she picks up._

**ADRIANNA**

Where are you?

**SILVER**

I'm at the hospital, I can't really explain right now.

**ADRIANNA**

Is Teddy okay?

**SILVER**

I don't know yet, ill call you when I find out.

**ADRIANNA**

We are on way there.

_Adrianna hangs up the phone and everybody else runs to their cars._

**SCENE 20**

_Teddy is settled in his hospital bed with monitors attached to him. Silver, Navid and Liam are in the room with him. Navid and Liam are pacing back and forth and Silver is sitting next to Teddy._

**TEDDY**

Would you stop pacing? You're making me more nervous then I already am.

**LIAM, NAVID**

Sorry

_Dr. Levy walks in, the room gets still._

**DR. LEVY**

How you feeling Teddy?

**TEDDY**

I've been better.

**DR. LEVY**

Well just like I suspected Teddy you labor is moving a lot more quickly than normal. You can give birth within the next half hour. I'll have a nurse come in soon to make sure you have everything you 'll need to keep you comfortable.

**TEDDY**

Thank you.

**LIAM**

Hey man I'm sorry this is happening to you.

**TEDDY**

It's alright, it's not your fault.

_Teddy starts to get a contraction._

**SILVER**

Hey Navid, can you get him some ice chips.

**NAVID**

Sure.

_Navid walks out in the hallway. Silver is holding Teddy's hand as he through his contraction. _

**TEDDY**

I know I should be mad at Ian but even though this has taken a major tile one me, I can't be selfish. I'm about to be a father, which is a lot bigger than my tennis aspirations or me.

_Silver pats the sweat off his for head. They hear a knock on the door._

**LIAM**

That's probably the nurse.

_Liam opens the door and Navid walks in very scared without the ice chips._

**SILVER**

Hey where are the ice chips?

_Then they see Ian behind Navid with a gun in his back. Silver stands up and Liam back away._

**IAN**

Call the doctor. I want our baby now.

**TEDDY**

It's not our baby!

**IAN**

The hell it isn't!

_Ian then takes Silver and put's the gun to her head._

Do it!

**TEDDY**

All right.

_He presses the button and Dr. Levy walks in. Dr. Levy is about to call security when he sees the gun._

**IAN**

You scream she dies.

What do you want?

**IAN**

I want you to get the baby out of him. Induce the labor.

**DR. LEVY**

Fine just please put the gun down.

**IAN**

Do as I say.

_Dr. Levy puts a needle in Teddy's I.V. and moments later Teddy's contractions become more severe._

**LIAM**

Ian you can't do this, let Silver go.

**IAN**

Shut it pretty boy.

**NAVID**

What do you think you're going to get out of this?

**IAN**

A union between me and Teddy.

**SCENE 21**

_Dixon, Annie, Adrianna, Naomi and Max arrive in the waiting room._

**NAOMI**

Are you sure Teddy is here?

**ADRIANNA**

That's what the nurse said.

**NAOMI**

Well nobody's here…it's so strange

**DIXON**

I hope he's all right.

_In Teddy's room Dr. Levy is instructing Teddy to push. Silver is still being held hostage by Ian. Teddy is in a lot of pain and yelling in agony. _

**DR. LEVY**

I can see the head.

**IAN**

Marry me.

**EVERYBODY**

WHAT?!

**TEDDY**

Are you serious?

**IAN**

Answer carefully.

_Ian cocks his gun._

**TEDDY**

Okay fine! I'll marry you just don't hurt her!

_Ian then lets go of silver_

**SILVER**

Now!

_Liam then punches Ian and he drops the gun, the gun goes off. Navid then picks up the gun and Liam grabs Ian. The baby is born and we hear the baby crying._

**SILVER**

Oh my God.

**TEDDY**

I know

_Focused on the baby. Navid looks over to Silver and see's that she's bleeding and Silver puts her hand to her arm where a bullet wound remains._

**SILVER**

I was shot…

_She falls to the ground_

**NAVID**

Oh my God Silver.

**DR. LEVY**

_Calls out_

I need assistance! Security code blue!

_Nurses and security flood the room and take Silver away._

**SCENE 22**

_Silver is in her hospital bed talking to the gang. She had a cast on her arm._

**ANNIE**

I can't believe that Teddy was pregnant. How did we miss that one?

**NAOMI**

Seriously…

**DIXON**

I knew that Ian was up to no good when he came by.

**NAVID**

I'm just happy he got arrested.

**LIAM**

Yeah, how are you feeling?

**SILVER**

Sore but I'll heal.

**ADRIANNA**

At least your safe

_Adrianna smiles at Silver. A nurse walks in._

**NURSE**

You have another visitor.

_Teddy gets wheeled in holding his baby girl. Everybody coo's over the baby._

**ANNIE**

Oh my God, Teddy your baby is so adorable.

**TEDDY**

Thank you.

**NAVID**

What's her name?

**TEDDY**

I named her after my mother, Erica.

**DIXON**

How are you dealing with everything?

**TEDDY**

I'll be all right.

**NAOMI**

Well I think we should go and let you guys rest.

_They all say their goodbyes and Teddy is still in Silver's room._

**TEDDY**

Silver I'm so sorry.

**SILVER**

It's not your fault this happened.

**TEDDY**

I just can't help but to feel like I put your life in danger.

**SILVER**

Don't, I wanted to help you no matter what the cost was. Teddy I am so proud of you. What you did was definitely by any means, not easy. You're stronger than you think.

**TEDDY**

Thank you, did I tell you what Erica's middle name was?

**SILVER**

No.

**TEDDY**

Aaron.

**SILVER**

You didn't have to do that.

**TEDDY**

It's too late, its on her birth certificate and everything.

**SILVER**

Well it is a great name if I do say so myself.

_They both smile and laugh together_

**THE END**


End file.
